Shrek Bones Homer Simpson 2: Diners, Drive-ins and Dicks
by juicydickhugger
Summary: homer becomes the latest guest on guy fieri's tv show, but does the spiky hair blonde man have other ideas? and how does shrek fit into all of this?


one day, homer simpson was walking through springfield when he got hungry. "i'm so hungry," homer said. then, he noticed that a new restaurant opened in town. it was a burger restaurant that had guy fiero as the owenrr! "ooh," homer was intrigued and walked inside the restaurant.

"howdy!" guy fieri said. he was wearing a flame shirt and wearing sunglasses, his frosted tips shining in the light. "how about i treat you to a burger, homer?"

"i'd be delighted!" homer said. "wait, how do you know my name...?"

"don't worry about it," guy said. "just sit down and i'll get your buregr ready."

homer said down and took a look around. it was strangley empty in the place as noone else was inside. "wow, it really empty," he said, "but then again, how can i turn down a burger made by guy fieri!?"

"here ya go!"

guy placed down the burger in front of homr. homer clapped his hans with glee as as picked it up with his fat hands. homer took a bite and orgasmed almost instantly. "oh god it's soooooooo bood!" homer exclaimed. a rush hit his brian as homer's sight began to fade. he was so in love with the burger and fell unconcious, but not before hearing some exxquisite music.

 _It ain't no joke I'd like to buy the world a toke_  
 _And teach the world to sing in perfect harmony_  
 _And teach the world to snuff the fires and the liars_  
 _Hey I know it's just a song but it's spice for the recipe_

"wait, that sounds vaguely... famliar..." homer said.

"roofalin, homer," guy said, i laced the burger with it!" guy guffawed.

...

homer awoke hours later, but now he was naked. he opened his eyes wide and looked around and could not beledve what he saw: it... was... shrek! and guy fieri! and that fat dude from smash mouth, steve harwell!

"glad to see youre awaek, homer!" guy said.

"wait a minute, 'walking on the sun' was never in the shrek movies!" homer said.

"well, niether was guy, but i like him," shrek said.

"where am i?" homer asked. "oh no! you're not going to bon e me again, are you!?"

"well listen up, homer," steve said, "we're going to take turns pounding your yellow ass!"

homer shrieked! "not in my butt again!"

shrek bent homer over and rammed his green ding dong cucumber into homer's anus. "yes! it's even better than i imagined!" shrek exclaimed.

"my butt!" homer said, "you're rapng my butthole!"

"now homer, i can't let you talk like that," guy said. "let's tag team his mouth hole, steve!"

"this is a love attack," steve said, "i know it went out but it's back, homer!"

homer took on guy fiere and steve's penises in his mouth, sucking both of them off as shrek mutilated and fucked homer's ass. the superior intensity thsa tshekr used on homer's coolon savaged homer's ruptured anal hole massacre. homer came as shrek's penis stretched out homer's booty as shrek popped off and filled homer with shrek cum. guy was next as he shifted ovver and took over for shrek and pounded homer's ass next.

"hey now, that's not fair!" steve said, having other ideas. he then moved over and started fucking guy fierie in thwe anus. shrek got hard again and started to fuck steve in the ass.

"what a fucking orgy!" guy said, cumming instantly into homer's butt. homer was worn out as he and his butt quit, shitting out the frothy mixture of shrek and guy goo.

"no more," homer said. "why do you do this to me, sherk?"

"why?" shrek asked. "b ecause i owe a favor to a certain friend of mine, and you wouldn't want to let jerry down, would you?"

"jerry?" homer assed.

"that bee movie sequel can't fund itself..."

homer yelled. "bee movie 2?!" he said. "oh hell no!" homer got up and ran away, shitting cum as he left a trail of it leaving the restaurant.

"well, that's too bad," guy said. "but at least i you, steve."

guy fieri and steve harwell then left to make love while shrek masturbated furiously to bee movie.


End file.
